Surviving Titanic
by deomniallyd
Summary: This is one of the ways I think the sinking should have happened, the other way is the first chapter of "Titanic What Should Have Happened". Spolier alert: JACK LIVES!
1. Sinking & Survival

Tommy and Fabrizio were running down the G-deck hallway, Titanic was sinking. They passed a steward handing out lifebelts, Tommy grabbed one and pulled it on quickly. They passed the Dahl family and Fabrizio stopped in front of Helga, "I be right back!" he said. She nodded and he ran off back the way he came from, Tommy ran up to the locked gate that was trapping all the steerage passengers and keeping them from getting out.

Tommy started yelling at them and shaking the gate "FOR GOD'S SAKE MAN-THERE'S WOMEN AND CHILDREN DOWN HERE YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP US LOCKED DOWN HERE LIKE CAGED ANIMALS-THE SHIP'S BLOODY SINKIN' LET US OUT SO WE CAN HAVE A CHANCE!" he screamed. The stewards kept yelling "STAY BACK!" as they kept their guns pointed.

"WOMEN AND CHILDREN ONLY!" they were yelling at the panicked men trying to break through the gate. They let some women out but when too many panicking men surfaced they shut it again. "GIVE US A CHANCE TO LIVE YA LIMEY BASTARDS!" The stewards refused to back down. "BASTARDS!" Tommy yelled and ran back down the stairs. Fabrizio had checked to see if some of the other gates were locked, they were so he ran back.

Meanwhile Jack and Rose came up from the stairs, "JACK!" Jack turned around, it was Helga. "Helga hey! Where's Fabrizio?" he asked. Helga pointed down the hallway Fabrizio had just come from. Tommy ran down the stairs "JACK!" "TOMMY!" they hugged eachother. Then Fabrizio ran up "JACK!" "FABRIZIO!" Jack hugged his friend. Fabrizio had a wild look in his eyes "The boats are all gone!" he said.

"This whole place is flooding! We've gotta get outta here!" Jack said. Tommy shook his head "It's hopeless that way!" he yelled. "Well whatever we do we gotta do it fast!" Jack said. He turned to Fabrizio "There is niente this way!" he said. Jack looked at Rose, Tommy, and Fabrizio. "Well whatever we do we gotta do it fast!" he said.

"Come on!" he pulled Rose with him and Tommy followed. Fabrizio grabbed Jack's arm. "Aspettare!" he said walking back towards the Dahl family. He stood in front of them "Everyone, all of you, come with me now. We go to boats, we go to boats. Capito? Come now!" he prayed the Norwegians could understand him, or atleast Helga if not her parents too.

Olaf Dahl shook his head. Fabrizio turned to Helga "Helga, per favor, you come with me now, I am lucky it is my destiny to go to America to be millionaire!" Helga turned to her father "Far?" she asked. Olaf shook his head again "Nei." he replied sternly. She gave her father a pleading look, he stood his ground. Helga threw herself at Fabrizio and they shared an intense kiss.

Fabrizio felt relieved, she was coming. Helga backed up and Fabrizio pulled her with him, all of a sudden he felt resistance. "Fabrizio..." she said. He turned around to see her nearly in tears. He felt his world come crashing down in front of his eyes. He gave her a desparate look, she shook her head. She said that she was sorry and that she loved him.

Jack gently grabbed his friend's arm, "Come on...let's go." he said. He pulled Fabrizio with him, Fabrizio stumbled backwards "I will a' never forget you!" he said as he watched himself being dragged away from her. Helga felt the tears burning in her eyes, she couldn't let him leave. "Fabrizio!" she yelled. Fabrizio broke away from Jack and ran back towards her.

Helga started running towards him when her father pulled her back. "HELGA!" Olaf yelled at his struggling daughter. "PAPPA NEI!" Helga screamed breaking away from him, she ran to Fabrizio and kissed him again. "Oh Helga I love you!" Fabrizio said caressing her face. Helga looked back to see her father angrily coming towards them, she had just done something she'd never done before in her life. Denied her father.

"HELGA DU KOMMER BACK HERE!" he shouted. Fabrizio and Helga began running down the hallway, Olaf grabbed Mrs. Dahl and they chased them. "We go to boats Helga, we go to boats, your mama and papa will a' follow us there then they can a' get in the boats too!" Fabrizio yelled. Helga nodded, she was out of breath.

They made their way to another locked gate where they met back up with Jack, Rose, and Tommy. Jack was shaking the gate "DAMNIT SON OF A BITCH!" Jack was yelling. He turned to see Fabrizio. "Fabrizio! Oh good!" he said seeing Helga and her parents. Olaf was fuming, he grabbed Helga and began to yell at her in Norwegian.

Fabrizio shook his head "You don't yell at her! I know way to boats I trying to SAVE your daughter...and you!" he explained. Helga translated and her father let go of her. His expression softened "Oh." he said. Jack could not get the stewards to open the gate, he backed away frustrated. Then he noticed a bench and tried to rip it free. It was too heavy, "FABRI, TOMMY GIMMIE A HAND!" he shouted.

Tommy and Fabrizio ran over and helped Jack rip the bench free. "OPEN THE GATE!" Jack yelled. The stewards were horrified but they didn't open the gate. "ON THREE!" Jack yelled. He, Fabrizio, and Tommy rammed the bench into the gate. Rose frantically tried to get people to move to the side. "TO THE SIDE!" she was yelling. The stewards ran in fright, dropping their guns. "AGAIN!" Jack yelled. This time they managed to break through, they all climbed over.

"This way Rose!" Jack instructed. A steward pushed Tommy back, Tommy punched him in the face and the steward went flying to the ground. "Where we goin' now?" Tommy asked. Jack said "Just follow me!" Rose was worried, "Oh Jack what's going to happen?" she asked. Jack put his arm around her and kissed her cheek gently. "Nothing, we'll be just fine. It's not time to worry yet!" he said.

They made their way up to the boatdeck. As they ran to find boats they could hear the first class band playing in the distance. "Music to drown by, now I know I'm in first class!" Tommy sneered. Fabrizio chuckled. They decided to split up, Jack and Rose would go one way while Fabrizio, the Dahl family, and Tommy went the other.

"Look over there!" Tommy said, one of the very last boats was being loaded. They ran over, Murdoch had a gun on a bunch of panicked men trying to jump into the boat as another officer was helping women and children on. Murdoch grabbed Mrs. Dahl and Helga, he pushed them into the boat. Tommy, Fabrizio, and Mr. Dahl followed when Murdoch pushed them back.

"Women and children!" he yelled pointing his gun. Tommy shook his head "Have a heart man-there's plenty a' room!" Murdoch shook his head "NO!" he yelled pushing them back into the crowd of men. A man was climbing the ropes about to jump into the boat, Murdoch looked up and shot him. "What are ya doin'?" Tommy yelled.

"He probably has a family an' you just killed the poor man, all he wanted was to survive. Don't you have a wife? Children? Make amends and let the rest of us board, maybe God'll forgive ya!" he said.

Murdoch was sweating, his eyes were full of regret. "Per favor." Fabrizio said. Murdoch looked down to see the man in a pool of blood. He raised his gun to his head and saulted Officer Wilde who was nearby. "NO WILL!" Wilde shouted. Murdoch was about to pull the trigger when Tommy knocked it out of his hand.

"Are ya nuts?! That's the quickest way to meet the devil!" he shouted. Murdoch said "I shot a man! I deserve to die, not like I'm going to make it anyway." Tommy shook his head "Come on let us on there's no time! God will forgive ya, you killed one man but saved about 12 others!" he explained. Murdoch nodded "Fine, go ahead." he said. They all climbed into the boat, a bunch of the women and children let out cries of relief.

Fabrizio kissed Helga, Olaf hugged his wife. Tommy looked up at Murdoch, "Thanks." he said. Murdoch smiled "For what it's worth, I do have a wife and kids." he said. "Well then may the luck of the Irish be with ya, good luck man!" Murdoch smiled "LOWER AWAY!" he yelled.

The boat was lowered into the water, Fabrizio smiled at Helga, "Told you I was lucky." he said. She rested her head in his chest, "Everything is okay now sweet Helga, we are a' going to be just fine." he said.

Meanwhile Jack was trying to get Rose in a lifeboat on the opposite end of the ship. "Rose get in, I'll be just fine." Jack said. Rose was shaking with fear, tears streamed down her face. "No Jack you jump I jump!" she said. Jack shook his head "Not this time Rose, you are going to get in that boat if I have to pick you up and place you there myself."

Rose looked at him pleadingly, "Jack...no let me stay with you!" she begged. Jack shook his head "I promise you I will be alright but you have to get in the boat now." They shared an intense kiss and the officer pushed Rose into the boat. She looked back at Jack, tears streaming from her eyes. He smiled "It's okay I will see you in a while, promise." The boat was lowered.

Jack didn't know how he was going to survive, the boats were gone. But he knew one thing for sure, he had to surive, if not for himself for Rose. Jack Dawson was a survivor, and he was going to live up to his name.


	2. Reunited--Epilogue

_**I had a request for a second/conclusion chapter...so here it is! :)**_

_Jack was pulled from the water into a lifeboat, his voice hoarse from yelling and he was so, so, incredibly cold. He could barely breathe. That was the last thing he remembered then everything went black. _

A few hours after the sinking, the lifeboats were floating in the water just waiting for the Carpathia to come and rescue them. Everyone was traumatized and freezing. Rose sat in a lifeboat filled with mostly second class and steerage passengers, she couldn't get Jack off her mind. She prayed desperately that he was alive and well and that she would see him once they were rescued, he had made her a promise.

Meanwhile Fabrizio, Helga, Mr. Dahl, Mrs. Dahl, and Tommy waited for the Carpathia to show up. "Dear Lord it's freezin' out here!" Tommy said. Fabrizio nodded, he was hugging Helga tightly. To his suprise he could feel himself shivering more than she was, he figured Norwegians would be used to cold temperatures but he was not.

"Si it is a' very cold." he said. Olaf and Mrs. Dahl sat quietly, staring into space. Finally, the RMS Carpathia arrived ready to lift them up. "Finally I was freezin' me arse off out here!" Tommy said. They were all helped aboard and given hot tea and blankets.

_Jack was put in the infirmary, still unconscious. _

Rose decided she was going to stay and hide in steerage, hoping and praying that Cal wouldn't find her. She draped her blanket around her to hide her frilly first class dress, she knew she needed to blend it if she was going to hide.

She walked around the deck looking for Jack, she didn't see him. However, she saw Tommy, Fabrizio, and the Dahl family huddled together on a bench. She quickly walked over, Fabrizio noticed her and jumped up. "Rose! Where is Jack?" he asked. Rose looked at him sadly "I...I haven't seen him." she stammered.

"So he didn't get on a boat?" Tommy asked. Rose shook her head. Fabrizio sat back down next to Helga, he kissed her cheek softly. Helga quietly sipped her hot tea. Tommy noticed Rose's worried expression "Ah maybe Jack-o's still here somewhere, he's a brave lad I don't think he'd give up so easily." he said. Rose smiled "Thank you Tommy." she said.

All of a sudden Rose heard a familiar voice "Let me through!" a man demanded angrily. She heard a steward say. "Sir, you won't find any of your kind down here...it's all steerage!" Rose knew immediately Cal was looking for her.

Rose looked at Tommy and Fabrizio "What should I do, Cal's looking for me!" They shrugged "Hide." Tommy said. Rose said "How am I supposed to just..._hide?_" she asked. Helga took off her shawl "Here." she said handing it to Rose. "Oh thank you Helga." Rose said draping it around her face and head.

Helga smiled "Du er velkommen." she replied. Rose watched as Cal walked right past her and up to a lady with long, red hair. "ROSE!" he said. The lady turned around "You talkin' to me laddie?" she asked with a thick, Irish accent. Cal stepped back, this lady looked to be in her 40s, definitely not Rose.

Rose stifled a giggling fit at Cal's expression, he was as red as a tomato. "Pardon me miss I was mistaken." he said. He looked around for a few more minutes, finally he retreated back to first class. Rose sighed with relief. "That was a' close eh?" Fabrizio asked. Rose nodded and gave Helga her shawl back.

Fabrizio turned to say something to Helga when he caught something in his peripheral vision. "Mamma mia...is that..." he muttered. Helga was confused "Hva?" she asked. Fabrizio squinted, a huge grin spread across his face. Jack was coming out of the infirmary. Fabrizio jumped up, he kissed Helga. "I love you!" he said and ran across the deck to Jack.

Helga shrugged, even more confused. She squinted to see what Fabrizio had gone after, she saw Fabrizio run up and hug Jack. "Ragazzo mio!" Jack said happily. "Jack you figlio di puttana what happen? What happen?" Fabrizio asked squeezing Jack.

Helga looked at Rose "Rose...it er Jack!" she pointed across the deck. Rose turned around, she squealed and slapped her hand over her mouth. Happy tears streamed down her cheeks, Jack was alive, he had kept his promise.

She ran towards him, she was running so fast she really felt like she was flying now. "Jack! Oh Jack it's you!" she yelled. Jack and Fabrizio turned around, Fabrizio smiled. "ROSE!" Jack yelled, Rose ran into his arms. They kissed. "Oh Jack I love you, I'm staying with you, forever and ever and ever!" Rose said. Fabrizio grinned "I leave you two alone." he said.

He walked back and sat next to Helga, they kissed too. This time, Olaf nor Mrs. Dahl said anything, they decided to let it go. Tommy chuckled "Well I'll be damned, Jack-o's alive!" he said.

Jack and Rose walked over and joined them again. Jack told everyone how he managed to float on some debris until he was rescued by a returning lifeboat but once rescued he had gone unconscious and woke up in the Carpathia's infirmary hours later.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Rose." Jack said with a grin. Rose kissed his cheek "Me neither." They kissed, as did Fabrizio and Helga. They were all just so happy and relieved to be together.

They had survived Titanic.

**Fabrizio and Helga were married 2 months after Titanic. Fabrizio had gone to Minnesota with the Dahl family where he would stay and live with Helga and her parents on the Dahl family farm, all of Helga's relatives from Norway lived there together. They went on to have 5 children, they had their first, a son Olaf named for Helga's father shortly before they turned 20, and their last, Sindre, a son named for Helga's beloved pet goat when they were 27. Fabrizio and The Dahls all lived happily ever after.**

**Jack and Rose were married a year after Titanic. They did all of the things Jack promised they would do. They went to Chippewa Falls and the Santa Monica Pier as well as many other fun and exciting things. Rose loved her new life. In another 2 years they had their first and only child. A daughter, Josephine Ruth Dawson was born on August 13th 1915. Jack was 22 and Rose was 20. They all lived happily ever after as well.**

**Tommy Ryan moved to Indiana after Titanic. He had met up with his old friends from Shannon, County Clare, Ireland . His friends had gone to America shortly before himself, he had promised once he arrived they would start a potato business, and they did. Tommy Ryan became a very successful potato farmer. A few years later when he was 26 he met a girl by the name of Brenna O'Neal, a 22 year old Irish immigrant. They were married a year later on January 9th 1917. They had 3 children. Their first child Seamus was born in 1918, their second Kathleen in 1920, and their final child Patrick was born in 1923. They too lived happily ever after. **

THE END


End file.
